Pesawat Terbang
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM Fanfic. Chansung, Junho, Taecyeon, Junsu, Wooyoung, dan Nichkhun. Shonen-ai. Berada dalam pesawat menuju Los Angeles untuk memenuhi jadwal baru mereka. Tanpa Junho sadari, sesuatu yang benar-benar daebak akan menimpanya di dalam pesawat. rnr?


**AIRPLANE**

**By ****streetlightsareepic**

**Translator: Sayaka Dini a.k.a Aya**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Characters:** Chansung, Junho, Taecyeon, Junsu, Wooyoung, Nihckhun, 2PM.

**Summary:** 2pm is going to LA At the airplane, Junho cerish the moment when he's sitting next to the giant maknae. Which is the person that he had a secret crush on.

**Rating:** T..

**Note:**

Hyung = kakak laki-laki

Dongsaeng = adik

Yah = Hei / Oi.

Jijja = benarkah?

Gomawo = terima kasih.

Daebak = Luar biasa.

Namja = pemuda

Namjachingu = boyfriend.

Mwo? = Apa?

Ani = tidak / bukan

Ndeh = Iya.

* * *

><p>"Kita akan pergi ke Los Angeles! Woooohoooo!"<p>

"Diamlah Chansung. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya kita pergi ke sana. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan aku sangat ngantuk. Tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu itu…"

"Yang terganggu bukan hanya kau yang mengantuk atau tidak, Taecyeon-hyung. Lihat saja, gara-gara suara keras Chansung itu membuat semua orang menatap ke sini dengan wajah bingung," Wooyoung mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, sehingga Taecyeon harus menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menghadapi dongsaengnya.

"Ya, ya…." Setelah itu, Taecyeon kembali ke posisinya dan menyamankan dirinya agar bisa tidur dengan lelap.

Chansung cemberut. "Aish, kalian sangat membosankan…"

Chansung pun menenangkan diri dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri hyung yang ada di sisiya, tempat Junho duduk. Seketika Junho merasa dirinya membeku dan pipinya memanas saat rambut Chansung bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

Junho memandang sekeliling, hanya untuk menemukan member 2PM lain sudah tertidur kecuali dia, Chansung dan Wooyoung. Chansung duduk di antara Junho dan Taecyeon, sementara yang lain di belakang mereka, dengan Wooyoung duduk di antara Junsu dan Nickhun.

Seperti kata (atau teriakan) Chansung tadi, mereka sekarang menuju Los Angeles, untuk memenuhi jadwal pemotretan atau kesibukan yang lainnya. Saat perjalanan mereka di mobil ke bandara, mereka sangat gembira. Tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa mengantuk begitu mereka memasuki pesawat, kecuali Chansung, seperti yang kita lihat (baca/membayangkan) tadi, dia begitu semangat.

"Junho…"

Mata Junho melembar, ia sempat mendapatkan serangan jantung mini ketika ia mendengar suara Chansung memanggil namanya. Ini mungkin berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah gambaran cinta Junho pada dongsaenya. "Hmmm?" hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Junho.

"Hyung lainnya tidak menyenangkan. Maukah kau bermain denganku setelah kita sampai nanti?" Chansung mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Yah. Kenapa pipi dan telingamu memerah?"

Junho semakin gugup ketika Chansung meletakkan tangannya ke wajah Junho untuk menangkup kedua pipi yang memerah itu.

"Hah? Aah… ehm… ini…. Karena uhm, karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bermain denganmu setelah kita tiba,"

_Bagus Junho, alasan yang bodoh, konyol._ Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Chansung tersenyum lebar dan pipinya berubah merah, semerah hyungnya.

"Jijja-jijja? Gomawo Hyung! Kaulah hyungku yang paling baik. Daebak!" kata Chansung girang sambil memeluk erat Junho sehingga membuat Junho lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Junho karena secara rahasia ia sudah mendambakan pelukan itu.

Ya, Junho sudah jatuh cinta dengan maknae 'raksasa' mereka sejak entah kapan, dia lupa tepatnya. Awalnya, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan munculnya kupu-kupu di perutnya tiap kali ia memikirkan maknae besar di grupnya itu. Dia mencoba untuk tidak –sebenarnya sangat sulit– menyentuh dongsaeng indah itu ketika mereka tidur bersama di bawah selimut yang sama, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya hampir –atau bahkan sudah– menjadi gila-segilanya.

"Yah. Yah! Jadi kami adalah hyung burukmu, jijja? Baiklah, aku tidak akan memasak untukmu lagi, Channie," tiba-tiba wajah Wooyoung muncul dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bagian atas kepala kursi penumpang Chansung. Dan itu berhasil membangunkan Junho dari lamunannya.

"Mwooo? Ani, Kau juga hyungku yang terbaik! Maksudku, yah, kalian semua adalah yang terbaik…" Chansung merengek. Dia tidak menemukan kata lain untuk menyenangkan Woyoung, dan itu membuat kedua hyungnya terkekeh. Mereka tahu persis bagaimana Chansung sangat mencintai makanan.

"Hanya bercanda, Channie-ah. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," kata Wooyoung, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Eww…" Chansung tidak bisa menahan perasaan jijiknya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Chan?" Wooyoung bertanya dengan suara mengancam dari belakang.

"Ndeh. Aku mencintaimu hyung…" balas Chansung cepat.

Junho tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak juga cemburu kepada Wooyoung. Meski sebenarnya dia ingin mendengar kata-kata itu tertuju padanya, tapi tidak dibawah tekanan seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini, melainkan dari hati dongsaeng-nya secara tulus.

_Aish…. Kenapa aku terus berpikir tentang omong kosong seperti ini! Aku laki-laki! Dan begitu juga dengan Chansung! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus…._

Junho berdebat dalam pikirannya.

_Dan sekarang aku berbicara sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila._

Junho menghela napas. Pikirannya penuh dengan kekhawatiran tentang dirinya yang memiliki perasaan menyimpang-tapi-merasa-sangat-benar terhadap dongsaeng-nya.

Chansung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Junho lagi, tapi kali ini Chansung menambahkannya dengan memeluk lengan Junho sebagai gulingnya.

Jantung Junho terasa akan melompat keluar. Dia bisa mendengar betapa kerasnya suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Berusaha mengabaikan kegugupannya. Dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mencapai kepala Chansung, hanya untuk menjalankan jari-jarinya, menyisir rambut dongsaeng-nya, membelainya dengan perlahan. Ini terasa begitu benar bagi Junho untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan dia berpikir dia melakukannya dengan benar. Junho bisa merasakan pelukan Chansung pada lengannya semakin kencang, sehingga dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Chansung yang sekarang tengah berdetak terlalu cepat, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Junho membatin, 'Aku tidak peduli apa ini salah atau benar. Aku mencintaimu, Chansung.'

* * *

><p><strong>~ChanHo~<strong>

**^o^**

* * *

><p>Junho membuka matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk. Dia sudah tidur selama kira-kira 15 menit, dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat di luar jendela, itu terlalu gelap.<p>

Dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa sampai ia merasakan namja yang ia sukai masih meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Junho menahan nafas ketika ia melihat bibir gemuk Chansung, ini pertama kali ia melihatnya. Yah, itu memang pertama kalinya Junho melihat bibir Chansung dengan jarak dekat seperti ini.

Dia terus menatap bibir dongsaeng-nya seolah dia sudah terhipnotis, sampai akhirnya namja itu membuka mata, menguceknya lembut (dan itu terlihat sangat lucu, seperti yang dipikirkan Junho), dan dia melihat namja yang lebih tua sebulan darinya, dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Junho…"

Junho tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, mata sipitnya pun ikut tersenyum. "Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Channie?"

Chansung hanya mengangguk perlahan. Dia mengusap tengkuknya dan merentangkan kedua lengan besarnya. Junho hanya menatapnya tanpa kata-kata, baginya hal kecil apapun yang dilakukan Chansung tampak begitu keren di matanya, dan lagi-lagi itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih….

Junho lalu mencoba kembali tidur dengan menutup matanya, sampai ia merasa lengan Chansung menekan kepalanya ke tempat yang nyaman, yang Junho yakini itu adalah bahu Chansung.

"Kau membiarkan aku tidur dibahumu, sekarang kau juga harus tidur di bahuku…"

Seketika itu pipi dan telinga Junho berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Ia tersenyum gugup sambil berpelukan pada lengan namja itu. "Gomawo."

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu,"

Sudah jelas kalau sekarang Junho tersenyum seperti idiot, tetapi dia tidak peduli apakah namja yang lebih muda itu bisa melihatnya atau tidak. Dia merasa luar biasa. Dia berpikir bahwa hal ini akan menjadi momen terbaiknya dalam perjalanannya dan dia bersumpah tidak akan melupakannya. Tapi Junho salah. Masih ada yang lebih daebak lagi terjadi padanya.

Ia merasa lengan besar Chansung memeluknya, memeluk tubuhnya dalam kehangatan, dan sekarang napas Chansung menggelitik rambutnya.

Mata Junho langsung melebar. Yah, seperti kita tahu kalau mata itu tidak bisa begitu luas lagi, tapi bagi Junho itu sudah cukup lebar. Dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia merasa gelisah dan nyaman pada waktu yang sama. Junho menelan ludah.

"….Chan–"

"Kau tahu, Junho…." Chansung memotong kata-kata Junho, membuat namja itu terkejut. "Y-ya?" jawab Junho panic. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini. Tapi…."

Diam lagi. Satu-satunya suara sekarang adalah ketika Chansung menghela napas.

Junho tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya bangkit, untuk menatap langsung dongsaeng-nya. Mereka sekarang menatap wajah satu sama lain. "Jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menunjukkannya?"

_Aish. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?_

Chansung melebarkan matanya saat dia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Junho. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

Tapi itu tidak memakan waktu lama sampai jari Chansung menyentuh dagu Junho, hanya untuk menariknya lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya tersisa berapa inci. Dan kemudian itu terjadi.

Bibir mereka sekarang bersentuhan. Pada awalnya hanya Chansung yang mematuk dengan lembut, beberapa kali, sampai dia menjilati bibir Junho dan memisahkannya, membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Junho, untuk bertemu dengan lidah namja kecil itu.

Chansung merasa bahwa hal itu sangat salah dan benar pada waktu yang sama. Rasanya salah karena dia mencium teman laki-lakinya di tempat umum di mana siapapun bisa menyadarinya. Tapi itu terasa benar sekali karena akhirnya dia bisa mencium Junho dalam kehidupan nyata. Dia sudah lama bermimpi untuk merasakan bibir Junho, bertanya-tanya seberapa nikmat rasanya, betapa indahnya sampai dia tidak sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat itu, dan beberapa pikiran kotor lainnya yang datang dalam pikirannya.

Di waktu yang sama, Junho tidak bisa percaya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Namja yang ia sukai secara rahasia kini sedang menciumnya, sangat lembut. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasa begitu nyaman beradu mulut dengan seseorang. Tapi yah, dia bisa merasakannya sekarang.

Dan akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir.

Junho menempatkan dahinya pada dahi Chansung. Napas berat keduanya mulai membaik. Dan kemudian Junho melihat Chansung tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya juga.

"Jadi…." Kata Junho perlahan, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. "Apa itu artinya kau mencintaiku?"

Chansung tersenyum manis kepada calon-namjachingu-nya. "Kau tidak menyadarinya, Junho?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah mengirimmu sinyal seperti memelukmu dari belakang, membelai pipimu ketika kita berada di jalan menuju asrama kita, mencium keningmu sebelum tidur, dan aku juga berbagi makanan denganmu…"

Junho terkekeh ketika makanan dibawa-bawa. Dia tahu Chansung sangat baik.

"Aku kira kau hanya bertingkah baik kepadaku! Aku takut jika aku terlalu banyak berharap aku akan kecewa nantinya… yah… kau tahu…"

Chansung mendesah dan kemudian tersenyum untuk Junho. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Lee Junho." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sedikit. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perasaanku terhadapmu sedalam ini…. Mulanya, aku pikir aku salah telah mencintai member 2PM, temanku sendiri. Terutama karena kau seorang laki-laki, begitu juga aku. Tapi ketika aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaanku terhadapmu, rasa cintaku padamu malah tumbuh makin besar dan lebih besar lagi, dan sekarang hatiku rasanya ingin meledak…" dia berhenti lagi. "Mengatakan semua ini di depanmu…. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau hari ini akan datang…."

Junho merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya memanas. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya. Chansung mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya? Apa lagi yang bisa dia minta? Untuk dicintai oleh orang yang memiliki cinta begitu besar dan lebih dari apapun untuk Junho. Dia juga tidak bisa percaya bahwa akan datang hari seperti ini.

"…Channie…"

"Ya, Junho?"

"Aku hanya….sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang bagus untuk memberitahukanmu seberapa besar cintaku, seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa," Junho menghirup nafas. "Aku bersikap egois sekarang, karena aku mulai membutuhkanmu dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," Junho cemberut dengan cutely, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sedang cemberut. Chansung yang melihatnya merasa sangat menggemaskan, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memperkosa bibir manis Junho sekarang juga.

"Kau begitu manis Junho, kau tahu?" kata Chansung sambil mencubit pipi Junho. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun darimu, dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Chansung berhenti mencubit pipi Junho, dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena ia melihat senyum tulus Junho (dan Chansung akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan senyum itu lagi), dan itu jawaban terbaik baginya.

"Apa itu artinya kalau, kau sekarang pacarku?" kata Junho sambil menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Kita berkencan, sekarang?"

"Ndeh. Kita pacaran sekarang, Lee Junho…" Chansung mencium pipi Junho yang sudah memerah, dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hwang Chansung…"

"Aku mencintaimu Taecyeon~"

Junho dan Chansung segera melepasakan pelukannya dengan panic dan mata mereka terbuka lebar gara-gara suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Ketika mereka berpaling untuk melihat sumber suara, itu tidak lain adalah Wooyoung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wooyoungie~"

Sekarang mereka melihat orang yang satunya lagi, Chansung piker orang itu telah tidur, tetapi sepertinya dia sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu, cukup lama untuk mendengar pasangan yang baru lovely-dovey berbagi emosi mereka satu sama lain.

"Aaah! Kalian….. Aish!" Chansung mengerang dan menunduk karena malunya. Junho menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri, telinga dan pipinya terbakar memerah. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar orang lain.

Anak-anak lain berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa lebih kencang, tidak ingin membangunkan Nickhun dan Junsu yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, mungkin mereka sangat lelah. Taecyeon dan Wooyoung tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengulang beberapa bagian yang Chansung dan Junho katakan. Ketika mereka melihat dua maknae mereka mengeram malu-malu membawa kesenangan bersama bagi mereka. Wooyoung menepuk kepala Junho, sementara Taecyeon menarik Chansung ke sisinya, sehingga ia bisa memeluk Chansung dan mengacak rambutnya (sebenarnya, dia terlalu kuat menarik Chansung, sehingga Chansung merasa sedikit pusing, tapi dia tidak keberatan).

"Aigoo, dibutuhkan beberapa waktu agar kalian bisa bersatu!" kata Taecyeon, saat ia melepaskan pelukan Chansung. Chansung hanya tersenyum pada namja yang paling besar dalam grup mereka. "Aku sangat senang kalian berdua sekarang pacaran."

"Gomawo hyung…" senyum Chansung muncul lebih lebar saat ia melihat Taecyeon. Dia sudah lupa dengan kemarahannya tadi. Taecyeon lalu menepuk kepala dongsaeng-nya, "Aaah, Daebak~" kata Taecyeon.

"Yah. Channie."

Chansung mendongak pada suara yang menyahut dari atas kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Wooyoung menunjuk pada Junho-yang-memerah-sekarang, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Terlihat jelas kalau telinga Junho sangat merah.

Chansung tertawa kecil melihatnya. Namun Taecyeon dan Wooyoung mendadak berubah menjadi hyung buruk bagi Junho. Mereka berbisik merencanakan untuk menjewer telinga merah Junho yang tampak menggemaskan. Wooyoung di sisi kiri, dan Taecyeon di sisi lainnya. Mereka menghitung sampai tiga, dan akhirnya kedua telinga Junho menjadi korban. "Jyuuunhoooo~" kata Taecyeon dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Diaaaaaam~!" rengek Junho kencang dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dua 'binatang buas' tadi tidak bisa meraih telinganya. Keduanya berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa lebih kencang, karena sifat Junho yang malu-malu terlalu manis untuk diabaikan.

Chansung merasa ingin mencubit Junho lebih banyak karena terlampau gemasnya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya nanti. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Junho. "Yah. Kemarilah."

Junho tiba-tiba memeluk Chansung dalam kecepatan yang menakutkan, membuat Chansung terkesiap kaget. Tapi dia hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Yaaah. Kalian ini. Benar-benar manis…" kata Wooyoung menggoda diantara tawanya.

"Ya… itu pasti terasa menyenangkan ketika kau memeluk atau dipeluk oleh orang yang kau cintai…." Kata Taecyeon dengan suara sedih, yang membuat Chansung mengangkat satu alis penasaran. Masih memeluk kekasihnya yang lebih kecil.

Perlahan tawa Wooyoung memudar. "Ndeh. Kau benar…" katanya dalam nada yang sama seperti Taecyeon. Wooyoung menoleh, menatap salah satu sisi tempat duduknya –seorang namja masih tertidur pulas–, dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya. Chansung melihat hal itu. Mungkin Chansung sering bertindak seperti anak kecil manja, kadang-kadang gila. Tapi dia tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di antara hyung-hyung-nya. Tiba-tiba Chansung menyeringai.

"Uhm… mungkin bukan hanya Junho dan aku yang sedang jatuh cinta di 2PM…."

Taecyeon dan Wooyoung membeku. Keduanya sekarang menatap maknae tersebut. "Apa?" Taecyeon bertanya dengan nada tinggi, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Wooyoung menelan ludah, menyembunyikan kegugupannya juga.

"Kau tahu. Hyung…. Kalian harus memberitahu kepada kedua orang yang tidur di belakang tentang perasaanmu atau seseorang akan mendahuluimu lebih cepat…."

Setelah Chansung mengatakan hal itu, Junho langsung bangun dari pelukan Chansung dan menatap Chansung dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Chansung merasa menang ketika ia melihat mata kedua hyung-nya melebar, tampak wajah keduanya sangat panic-kaget-atau-apa-pun-yang-menunjukkan-begitu-kacaunya-wajah-itu.

Chansung sekarang memutar kepalanya menghadap ke wajah namjachingu-nya. "Cepat atau lambat, akan ada pasangan lain di 2PM, Junho…."

**~EnD~**

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Chingu? O,o<br>**


End file.
